nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayden vs. Zeku
Nick said I should write fan-fics instead of making characters. Soooooooooooooo here we go. Part 1: The Battle Begins Jayden went into Zeku's castle with Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Tails, Knuckles, Scourage and Amy. "Alright Zeku, your time is up!" Jayden shouted, everyone else entered Hyper Mode. "I've already demonstrated my power." Zeku said getting up from his throne. "But you can fight if you want." Everybody flew at Zeku who kicked Sonic into a wall, smashed Shadow into the ground, Blaze shot fire that got reflected at her knocking her into a wall, and used Telekinesis to stop Espio and kicked him into the ground. Knuckles, Scourage, Amy and Tails got some hits on Zeku, but he fired a shockwave to knock them away. "Fools, I have gotten stronger from the last time I fought you nine." Zeku said. "Well, you still need to worry about me." Jayden said. "Ha! Sure." Zeku said. Jayden stabbed Zeku. "Well then." Zeku said taking the blade out of him. Zeku backhanded Jayden with enough force to destroy a galaxy. Jayden spat out blood, and looked Zeku in the eyes. "I'm not going to die that easily." Jayden said turning Super. "Hmm, this might be difficult." Zeku said Part 2: Super Jayden vs. Zeku Jayden flew at Zeku and stabbed him twice and kicked him away, then slashed him out of his castle and into space, then flew after him and tried slashing him, but Zeku caught it. "That's enough of that combo." Zeku said turning the sword in a way that turned Jayden around since he wouldn't let go, then punched his back 50 times with one hand at the speed of light, each with enough to destroy a Galaxy. Jayden coughed up a lot of blood and kicked Zeku away. "Done yet?" Zeku said. "No you motherfu-!" Jayden started, but Zeku teleported to him and kneed him at the speed of light. "Language." Zeku said as Jayden spat out some blood, then Jayden got an idea. Zeku punched him in the stomach, and Jayden spat out some blood in Zeku's eyes. "AHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Zeku shouted. Jayden stabbed Zeku 12 times, kicked him in the stomach and slashed at him. Zeku shot an eye laser to destroy the blood in his eyes. "That's enough!" Zeku yelled, he punched Jayden with Dimension-Busting force, neutralizing his Super Form, then kicked him down so he flew down to Earth, then Zeku flew down. "And your done." Zeku said. Part 3: The Finale "I'm still a threat!" Jayden shouted, "Oh, your alive." Zeku said. "I don't think your a threat though." "You still have to worry about me!" Jayden shouted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Zeku laughed. "THAT'S RICH!" "Stop laughing!" Jayden shouted. "You can barely stand!" Zeku said. "And you think your a threat!" "Shut up you bastard!" Jayden shouted. Zeku instantly turned serious and pissed. "Don't talk to me like that." Zeku said kicking Jayden. "I'm still... a threat." Jayden said. "HAHAHA!" Zeku laughed again. Then Jayden dashed so fast he was a blur, he'd slashed Zeku in half. Zeku's face halves were surprised. "What? How did you?" Zeku said. "I'll kill you!" Zeku's halves turned and were about to destroy Jayden. "DI-!" Zeku started, but then blew up while Jayden payed no attention. "And... th-that's over." Jayden said fainting. Part 4: Aftermath Jayden woke up in a bed. "Oh, hey Jayden." Sonic said. "So, what happened?!" Jayden explained everything. "You beat him?" Sonic said. "Yep." Jayden said. The End Category:Fanfiction